1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly and more particularly to a modular base portion of the lamp assembly including a display platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a number of lamp assemblies have been proposed having unique base portions that are separable and apart so as to be modular and which include special display features for displaying various items. Examples of these previously proposed lamp assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 272,567 Marsh 1,762,634 Jyumi 1,944,040 Tam 2,125,358 Renholdt 2,945,948 Maffei 4,028,848 Murray ______________________________________
The Marsh U.S. Pat. No. 272,567 discloses a lamp having modular nonidentical base portion components for constructing at least two different lamp base portion assemblies. The base portion assembly includes a vase-type portion mounted on a base and an upper portion which can be a cup-shaped piece. No provision is provided for displaying a display item within the vase-shaped portion.
The Jyumi U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,634 discloses a fish bowl and lamp combination where the base portion of the lamp includes a fish bowl with water and fish therein.
The Tam U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,040 discloses a lamp holder and fastener which is adapated for mounting on top of a fish bowl.
The Renholdt U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,358 discloses a lamp comprising a lower part including a semi-spherical hollow shell and an upper part or dome which is made of a transparent material such as clear or tinted glass. Within the dome and supported by the rim of the lower part, or shell, is a platform having an ornament mounted thereon such as a model sailboat. The base portion assembly further includes a pedestal on which the hollow shell lower part is mounted. An electrical cord extends from a lamp socket mounted on top of the dome. A metal ring or ferrule extends about the lamp base portion engaging and holding an upper flange of the lower hollow part to a lower flange of the dome.
In the Renholdt patent the lamp base portion assembly includes nonidentical, nonsymmetrical shell components. Further, the lamp cord does not extend up through the base portion to the lamp socket so as to provide a more aesthetic pleasing lamp.
The Maffei U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,948 discloses a lamp assembly comprising a base having a cup formation mounted thereon and supporting a sphere with another cup shaped portion resting on top of the sphere and mounting thereon a lamp socket assembly.
In the Maffei assembly, a lamp cord extends through the pedestal and up through a hollow tube within the base portion of the lamp assembly.
The Murray U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,848 discloses a lamp pedestal with terrarium bowl and includes a lower base portion which includes as a part thereof a terrarium lower bowl of transparent material, either glass or plastic. The bowl is integral with the base. Supported above the bowl is an upper bowl of transparent material which is shaped to form a pear with the lower bowl. A tube extension extends from the base through both bowls to a cap on which a lamp socket and shade supporting assembly is mounted. The bowl portions of the base portion assembly of this lamp are not identical and no platform is provided for supporting display items.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the lamp assembly of the present invention and more particularly, the base portion thereof, differs from the previously proposed lamp assemblies by providing a modular base portion comprised of three substantially identical shells, one of which is made of a clear transparent material and which forms an upper shell of the modular base portion assembly. A platform is releasably fixed between this shell and the next lower adjacent shell and is adapted to support a display item thereon.
The two upper shells of the lamp base portion assembly can be separated for gaining access to the display item on the platform for changing same. One preferred display item is a nativity scene.
It is noted that a number of design patents have been issued on lamp assemblies that have a religious motif such as including the shape of a cross as part of the lamp assembly. Examples of these previously proposed lamp assemblies having a religious motif are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ Des. 178,465 Naimon Des. 179,033 Rider Des. 204,411 Shirley Des. 213,463 Davis ______________________________________
None of these design patents disclose a nativity scene incorporated into a lamp.